Maid Ciel
by CassGoto
Summary: Sebastián Michaelis es un preparatoriano mimamo y engreído, ¿que pasará cuando conozco a joven Ciel Phantomhive? ¿Logrará ella cambiar su forma de ser? ¿Triste o Feliz como terminará la historia? Fem!CielxSebastián Re-make


**Lamento mucho no haber avisado antes, decidí rehacer esta historia porque me salí del objetivo principal, se suponía que haría lo que pasaba por mi mente y no lo que se me ocurriera de repente.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece.**

Solpló los cerillos que se encontraban sobre el pastel casero de la mesa, después de eso pidió un deseo y escucho a sus padres felicitarla.

Su nombre era Ciel Phantomhive de 10 años de edad, tenía ojos color zafiro y cabello de color negro con reflejos azules, no era muy alta ni muy baja, tenía puesto un vestido de colores que había sido hecho con la poca tela que su madre había podido comprar para aquella fecha, el vestido había sido su regalo de cumpleaños.

Lamentablemente, Ciel vivía en los extremos de Londres como la mayoría de la gente pobre, pero no en esos descomunales lugares en donde pasaban los trenes o cosas así, si no en un aréa que anteriormente había sido un basurero.

Pero no siempre fue así, sus padres habían sido dueños de una pequeña dulcería cerca del castillo de Buckenham, tal vez no era muy grande, pero los ingresos que les producían les daba para alcanzar una vida de nivel medio. Todo había cambiado por culpa de un estúpido empresario pedofilo, el cual había entrado en su dulcería tras ver corriendo a la dulce niña de 8 años, se podría decir que el señor se había enamorado a primera vista de ella, si no fuera porque al momento de acercarce a sus padre, quienes de buena fe creían que iba a ofrecerles un trato para hacer crecer su negocio, y en efecto fue así, pero a cambio de lo que menos esperaban.

_Su hija_

Como loca histerica, Rachel había sacado a escobasos al empresario, quien había jurado vengarse. Y así había hecho. A las pocas semanas ratas, escorpiones, cucaraches y otras pestes empezaron a aparecer en el local, y como si la venganza de la plaga no hubiese sido suficiente, el departamento de salubridad había ido a hacer una inspección debido a una llamada anónima que habían recibido.

Y así queridos amigos, fue como la familia Phantomhive perdió lo poco que tenía, pero habían luchado por mantenerse junto a su familia. Hoy, después de dos años era increíble que se mantuvieran con vida, solo comiendo una lata de atún entre los tres, y cuando bien le iba a su madre, bolillos y frijol, su madre después de eso, había trabajado como sirvienta en varias casas, sin embargo debido a la reputación de la familia el sueldo que recibía a lo mucho eran 15 libras esterlinas, si algo decepcionante. Bueno regresando era sorprendente el como se habían mantenido con vida después de dos años.

Habían visto a familias a su alrededor caer por el hambre, el frío e incluso por depresión, pero no, ellos seguían ahí.

Parpadeo y regreso la mirada a su madre.

-¿Perdón?.- pregunto la joven de ahora 16 años revelando que no le había prestado atención

-Te digo por décima vez, que lamento que tengas que hacer esto, de verdad, que soy una inútil

-La chica se puso de pie protestando y tomo a su madre de la cabeza obligandola a mirarla a los ojos, nunca pero NUNCA vuelvas a decir eso ¿entiendes? eres la persona más maravillosa que uno podría encontrar

Su madre tomo sus manos, y ella en respuesta le había dado un beso en la frente para separarse y tomar un pequeño saco que le había pertenecido a su madre de joven (el cual era una de las pocas pertenencias que habían conservado después de aquella multa) y se lo puso.

Ahora tenía 16 años de edad, su padre, había muerto 1 mes después de su cumpleaños, en un altercado a la zona baja de la ciudad, iba regresando de intentar conseguir trabajo (que no consiguio) y aquellos que les despreciaban decidieron prender fuego a las ¨casas¨ de todas maneras fueron aprensados y Rachel y Ciel pudieron seguir viviendo, sin embargo hace 2 años le habían detectado Leusemia y cancér pulmonar a su madre. Así fue como ella tomo las riendas de la casa.

Miro la torre del reloj (1) y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, esperaba que su nuevo jefe, Lucius Michaelis no le despidiera

**Yo! bueno se que a diferencia de la otra historia, este prologo es algo desilusionante, pero prometo que trataré de actualizar pronto.**

**Para los seguidores de ¨Servant of evil¨ peguen un ojo a la pantalla porque es probable que también la borré y la rehaga.**

**(1) Sinceramente no se como se llamé esa torre, y debo admitir que me dio flojera investigar.**

**Sayonara~ y espero que a pesar de haber sido corto les haya gustado**


End file.
